When a user attempts to open a remotely stored document or file, a delay often results before the document is presented to the user. For instance, a user may be surfing the web utilizing a web-browser application. If the user clicks to open a document located on the web, obtaining document data may delay actually displaying content of the document for the user. Similarly, if the user clicks on a subsequent page or link within the document the user may encounter additional delay before the subsequent page's content can be displayed. Such scenarios may be more pronounced with slow speed network connections, but regardless of the network bandwidth the user desires the document's content to be displayed as quickly as possible.